bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MoviemakerMichael3c7/A Skrall of the Sands Part 5
I clutched my sword tightly and nervously. The audience cheered as I walked into the arena. My special blocker, Agori Sukata, of course was enjoying every moment of it. He had discovered that I was the same Skrall who had known him for a year. The same one who he had helped steal rations. And he also was very resourceful. I had never intended to select him, I planed to pick an Agori that was better at fighting, Atakus perhaps. But he wasn't exactly the dullest sword in the armoury. If I didn't select him, the Leader Skrall would learn of our "adventure" a year ago. He was raplidly selected as my blocker. If you have just now discovered this tablet, on which are the chronicles of myself. Skrallix. Leader of the Sand Raiders, expert warrior and fighter. You are now reading my fivth tablet. If you have just discovered these, go back and find my first four tablets and read them!! Now back to my story........... Tuma slowly ploded into the arena. He squinted his eyes. The suns were very bright today. The heat was nearly unbearable. An occasional breeze was more than welcome in the blistering arena. Its blow would create short-lived clouds of dust, that lazily rolled along the arena floor. The heat did not seem to affect Tuma in any way, or if it did, he certainly did not show it. His armor appeared dented and worn in places, the marks of numerus battles. And his confident smile and haughty gaze spoke clearly what he was thinking. He was going to win this fight. I had different thoughts however, thoughts on how he would fall, how I would win, and how I would recive a name, amoung other honors. Tuma began to advance towards me, his strides came slowly and heavily. "So," he hissed,"here is the lucky Skrall survivor. You have come a long way....just to fall here." I listened respectfully but enraged. I had been able to fell a mighty Elite Skrall, so perhaps even a Leader Class Skrall would discover how the sun-scorched sands felt, up close. I had to try. After all, I had nothing much to lose at this point...... The battle began. Vorox who had been captured in the recent, western teritorial conquest, lined the arena walls, pulling feaverishly on their chains, roaring and screaching. The audience was cheering and yelling. Noise was coming from all directions. I was doing my best to focus on the fight and plan a stratagy, but it was proving difficult. During one of my less attentive moments I noticed something familiar along the arena wall. On one of the chained Vorox, in place of a tail, was, a Thornax Launcher. Could this be the same Vorox I had encountered several times before? Was he the "Great Vorox General" that had been so notorius? Was he the one that was rather friendly toward me due to our first meeting?? Suddenly, as I was momentarily distracted, Tuma attacked. A speeding Thornax, approached me rapidly. It was swiftly blocked by Sukata. "I told you I'm a good blocker.", was his proud remark. I didn't have time to respond. Tuma charged me,with his sword high above his head, attempting to end the fight rapidly. I blocked his attack and then relized my mistake. He was much stronger than I, and, was using this clash to his advantage. Our swords locked and, without warning, Tuma jerked away my sword in a swift, strong and rather effective motion. My sword flew through the air and, crashed into the dusty sands of the arena floor, a mere twenty feet away. at least, in any other situation it would have seemed mere. Now was not one of those times. Tuma was moments away from victory, AND I HAD NO SWORD!! With only a Skrall shield to defend myself with, the outcome of the fight was not shrouded in mystery. It was at that moment that I noticed Sukata charging Tuma from the side!!!! He was fourtunate in the arena fight to stop at least one or two Skrall. But he could never fell Tuma. He would fall. Hard. And then I would have no blocker!! "Sukata!! STOP!!!, I yelled! Tuma, surprised by my sudden outburst, turned for the slightest moment , and that was all I needed. I ran. I ran faster then I had ever run before. Surprisingly Tuma did nothing. He thought I was retreating in fear. It took the mighty Leader a short amount of time to relize that I was running for my fallen sword. Then he reacted. A swift Thornax almost took off my head. A second exploded in the sands beneath my legs, hurtling me into the air. I fell with a thud on my back. Pain surged up it as I lay in the dust. Tuma launched yet another Thornax directly at me. I groaned and rolled, placeing my shield directly in its path. The Thornax then met an explosive end on my shield. Tuma wasn't finished yet though. He fired his fivth Thornax of the fight, and it was surprisingly blocked by Sukata! He was indeed a good blocker. I could tell, by his confident smile, that he was proud of himself. If he let that get to his head I would never hear the end of it.......... I held my shield in place, strugling against the strength of Tuma. Even as I held him off, I felt my feet moving, slowly being pushed through the sand. He was winning, and I did not know how much longer I could hold him off. Swiftly, with one strong shove, Tuma broke the suspense. He flung me, like a sack of dry, brittle sticks, into the sands again. It stung as I plowed along the arena floor. I felt pain all over my weakening body. I also felt exausted. I could not even discern how long how long I had fighting. Minutes?? Hours?? Days?? There was no time to think, Tuma was already approaching. He was tired too, and it was apparent he had not been expecting such a fight from an ordinary Skrall. However, he had a brilliant stratagy, stay in one spot, wait for foolish attacks, fight until the opponent is tired and then strike. He could easily have ended the fight much sooner, but he didn't feel like fighting hard today. I slowly rose. He greeted me with another swipe of his sword. He had felled little Sukata in a similar fashion when the Agori had broken his Thornax Launcher a few moments ago. Sukata was just now regaining his strength, and standing up on the other side of the arena. I flew into the arena wall and fell to the ground. I couldn't allow myself to fall unconsious, I had to stay awake and alert. I began to lift my hurting body , when I heard a hiss. I glanced upward only to relize that I had landed directly in front of an angry Vorox!! He hissed more violently and then kicked me, hard!! I fell over backwards and, sprawled out on the sand. I could hear Tuma's approach. He was going to end this fight. I hoped he would knock me unconcious quickly, and then I would awake on my barracks cot, hurting, and brooding. Then I would restart my normal yearly routine. Possibly even winning next years tournement. But then, my journey took an unexpected turn. The Vorox that had kicked me, apparently had an even lower opinion of Leader Class Skrall. He lashed out at Tuma viciously and with fury!! His chains, thankfully restrained him, but he was successful in keeping Tuma away. His rage gave me enough time to regain my strength partially, and crawl away. I then rose to my feet again and grasped my sword tightly. I would not fall today............without a fight. It was growing later, more gentle breezes were begining to stir across the arena. Tuma and I needed them for sure. We had both grown very weary. It was hard to continue fighting. This battle had to end. I had little chance though. It was then that Tuma spoke. "Skrall, you do fight well, but you have done nothing to me. I have beaten you, and now you will fall." I could have given up right there and then, but, I was driven to fight harder, I would prevail, and recive my name!! With surprising fury I struck out, taking Tuma by surprise!!! I swung my sword like a madman!! Tuma was acctually backing off to block by crazed attack!!! Sukata came to assist me, but complained about lossing one of his blades to Tuma. I responded by riping my right shoulder sword piece off for him to use. Tuma then finally struck back. He pushed me down and tried to fell Sukata, but the little annoyence would not stop!! He continued running around Tuma, striking his armor here and there, while Tuma tried to catch him!! As I watched, an idea struck me. I got to my feet again, and ran. Away from Tuma!! When I felt I had reached a good distance, I charged foward, running at top speed!! Then just before reaching Tuma, I threw my shield at him!! I spun at a deadly speed, AND SPUN UPWARD FIVE FEET IN FRONT OF HIM!!! In dispair I stopped a few feet in front of him and groaned. Tuma just laughed and finally kicked Sukata away. He then cockily stated;'' It's over Skrall. You have wasted your time, energy, and resouces. Give up, or allow me to help you find the door." But he did not see what I saw, or relize what I was just now noticing. The arena audience suddenly began to grow quiet. They saw what I did; my shield falling rapidly back toward the ground!! Instantly I took in what was about to happen and lept at an idea. Without warning, I bashed into Tuma. Hard. Surprised, he stumbled backwards, and directly underneath my falling shield. Suddenly a mighty impact struck Tuma's head. The shield hit hard, with a clang that echoed around the now silent arena. Then, not a sound was heard, until Tuma's mighty body fell to the ground, his form unconcious. He then lay on the ground, dust still settling from his fall. And only the sound of his slow, quiet breathing, could be heard...........'' It was over!! And I had won!! Of course, right after Tuma had fallen, several Skrall and Rock Agori had rushed down to see if Tuma was alright. It took a few minutes to reawaken him, but when he rose, it was clear that he was angery. One of his closer companions, Lontius, was also unhappy, no, furious at me. I thought he would kill me!! Uoano tried to restrain him, but he was more battered and slightly older than his Leader companions. It was then that I addressed Tuma, about a name for myself. After all, I had reasoned, I defeated him, so I deserved a name now. But Tuma didn't see it that way. "How dare you?!?, he roared. "You tried to kill me a few moments ago and, now you expect a reward for your treacery?!?" Lontius then advanced and struck me with his sword. Very hard. I yelled in pain and fell like a rock. I was then shot by a Thornax of his. I had fought hard all day, endured, heat, pain, defeat, taunts, and more, for this??!!??!! NO! Not today!! I then made a decision. Right then and there. I was going to rebel. Nothing could have stopped me from doing what I did next. I shot at Lontius twice with Thornax. I then rose and made a declaration as Lontious realed from the Thornax. "I am no longer going to stay here!!!", I shriked,"I am rebeling, leaving and giving myself a name!!" At first there was nothing but silence. Then a few muffuled chuckles, then most of the Skrall began laughing!! As if this was some sort of joke!! I was truly furious, and glared when Lontius, still laughing a nasty laugh said,"And what will your name be Skrall??Skrall??" My mind raced, trying to thimk of a suitable name. But nothing came. Then I remembered something. I remembered the time I had been in a ilusion created by the some Sisters of the Skrall. I then knew my name. It was simple. And at the same time grand. "My name is........Skrallix.", I said. More laughs. Except now Lontious wasn't laughing as much any more. He was loading his Thornax Launcher and signaling for everyone to be quiet. "If you are indeed rebeling......Skrall, you are no longer one of us, and are a trespasser here. And we don't allow trespassers here....." He then signaled to the Skrall, Elite Skrall, and Rock Agori surrounding us. "Kill him.", he said, "Now." I didn't like the sound of that and was about to defend myself when I heard Sukata voicing a complaint. He stated that, this entire situation seemed rather unfair. Lontius responded by ordering a troop of Rock Agori to kill him as well. Uoano tried to protest, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Before they attacked I had a plan. I saw a cart of over-ripe Thornax fruits above us,nearby the audience's seating arena. Also the cart was directly above the Vorox with the Thornax Launcher tail. So I fired a Thornax of my own at the cart, and watched it fall. Several exploded behind my new foes, and startled a few. It gave me enough time to run toward the wall were the cart fell. I was held back by Tuma though. He was ready to stop the days maddness. I however, was detrmined to continue my plan, I could and was, going to leave. As I tried to run around him he blocked my path. So I tricked him. I made him think I was runing one way, and then turned and dove the opposite direction. However, Tuma turned quickly, and suddenly my sword found itself tightly lodged in one of his green blades, that protruded from his back!!! With the other Skrall seconds away from me I pulled on my sword as hard as possible. I then heard a low SNAP. One of his blades was now lying on the sandy ground. Without hesitation I grabbed it and ran. Running at top speed I and Sukata arrived at the wall quickly. We were now totally surrounded and out numbered. Or so thought all the Skrall. At that instant, I shot one of the chains holding my Vorox friend. After two shots it snaped. The now partly free Vorox wasted no time in joining the battle. He snatched an explosive Thornax and loaded it into his Launcher. I procceded to free his other arm and two legs from the chains, and quickly started doing the same to as many other Vorox as I could get to. My Vorox friend then began hissing out orders to the released Vorox, who quickly began freeing all the other Vorox!! The arena became a battleground. Vorox ran free everywhere. Sukata, the Vorox and I stood against attacks from many Skrall. It was then that I decided it was time to go. "Run!!", I instructed the friendly Vorox and Sukata. "What?? Run?? Why, we're wining!!",exclaimed Sukata. I didn't want to waste time explaining how many legions were in the Skrall Empire, or how many times they could kill us. "Just follow me!!", I yelled. As I ran, I was followed by my two companions. We ran throughout the mighty Skrall Fortress. I passed many things, all reminding me of what I was leaving, and yet, I felt little remorse. I could survive, I could prove all the others wrong, and I could fight. When we finally arrived at the gates, Skrall where closing in behind us. I saw Atakus and some other Agori guarding the gates. He looked very puzzled by the sight of a Skrall, Rock Agori and Vorox all running like scared Scarabax Beatles toward him. He couldn't decide what to do, so we trampled over him and ran into the Bara Magna desert. A troop of Skrall were returning from patrol on four Rock Steeds. We knocked out three Skrall and escaped on the backs of their red beasts. At the end of that day, I had no idea what might lay in store for us, the dangers, the hardships, the enemies, or the adventures. But I did know, at long last, how it felt to have a name, and to have freedom. And it was wonderful. TO BE CONTINUED!!!! Category:Blog posts